El Tango
by 39medalla
Summary: En este One-Shot de mi serie veremos a Twilight intentando aprender tango, pero siertos ressultados la llaven ha hacer otra cosa.


_**La Magia del Sexo.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y serie de My Little pony no es mío, es de Lauren Faust.**_

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi serie esta vez será Twilight x Pinkie, aquí veremos cómo Twilight se interesa en el tango y Pinkie se ofrece para enseñarle el hermoso harte del baile, hasta que en un momento de práctica se dan cuenta de que un amigo se despierta y quiere unirse a la diversión.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capítulo 2: El Tango del Sexo.**_

Todo empezó en un baile que organizo Celestia, ver aquella pareja le encanto, sus pasos, sus movimientos, sus toques, si un amiguito suyo no se hubiese despertado, se hubiera quedado para mirar el resto del baile.

-Qué demonios te pasa!- pregunto furiosamente Twilight a su _"amigo" _esa poción que Zecora le dio, debía haberle dado una crin más fuerte y brillante, no un… _"amigo" _pero ese estilo de baile, le había encantaba… y excitado.

¿Pero con quien podría aprender a bailar? No podía asistir a clases normales, o su amigo podría despertarse ¿Así que a quien podría pedírselo? Y como un rayo de luz atravesando la noche, supo que poni podría ayudarla.

-¿Qué tú quieres que te enseñe que…?- pregunto Pinkie saltando de emoción, -Tango, quiero que me enseñes a bailar tango-, le dijo Twilight con calma (algo que según ella carecía Pinkie) -¿Por qué Tango? ¿Por qué no mejor Ballet, o Jazz, que tal Tap, o mejor Belly, que tal Swing, o Break, mejor Modern…?- el casco de Twilight en su boca fue suficiente para callarla, -Tango, eso quiero aprender a bailar- le dijo ya enojada Twilight, -De acuerdo-, le respondió Pinkie, -¿En serio?- respondió Twilight, -Ven mañana a mi casa, los Cake no estarán, así que podemos practicar sin interrupciones o molestar a alguien-.

Twilight estaba dándose un relajante baño caliente, mañana comenzarían sus clases de tango y estaba emocionada, por ello, pero un extraño pensamiento pasó por su mente, _"voy a bailar con Pinkie"_, en ese momento recordó a aquella pareja del baila, era como si hicieran el amor delante de todos, sin hacerlo…

Fue cuando su _"amigo"_ comenzó a despertarse… hay estaba sobresaliendo del agua, como si fuese la aleta de un tiburón acechando a su presa, su casco se extendió asía el, y comenzó el tratamiento que según Zecora curaría a Twilight de su estado, comenzó lento… pero poco a poco fue más rápido y salvaje, evitando que sus jadeos escaparan de su boca, hasta que liberó su carga en la pared…

-Zecora dijo que hacer esto me curaría, pero solo te vuelves más grande- se dijo a si misma, negando lo bien que se sentía al hacerlo.

_**Ala mañana siguiente.**_

-Pinkie ya estoy aquí- grito Twilight al entrar en la repostería, -Estoy arriba, Twilight, sube- respondió Pinkie, Twilight subió rápidamente las escalaras hasta la habitación de Pinkie, en donde se la encontró parada con un vestido rojo de seda, que la hacía ver diabólicamente hermosa…

-Pinkie de donde sacaste eso!- le pregunto Twilight después de su pensamiento, -Me lo dio Rarity, cuando fui a preguntarle si podía prestarme algunos discos de música- le dijo mientras modelaba para Twilight, -¿Pero porque te lo dio?- le pregunto a un más confundida. –Para poder entrar en ambiente contigo- respondió la poni rosa.

El color rojo del rostro de Twilight se hiso más fuerte que nunca, lo que preocupo a Pinkie – ¿Twilight te encuentras bien, si te sientes mal podemos hacerlo otro?- le dijo la poni rosada tocando la frente de Twilight. –No, estoy bien, empecemos de una vez-. Le respondió Twilight.

Rarity insinuó que aprender a bailar Tango, era solo una excusa para hacer _"cosas" _con Pinkie, Rarity gran pervertida!

Y así fue que comenzaron a bailar, najo el ritmo de una canción muy especial:

_**"Tan solo una vez, para sentir tu calor, para que seamos..."**_

Y con cada palabra, una pose asían las dos ponis, al ritmo de una canción, que prácticamente decía _"hagan el amor" _y mientras las horas pasaban, ellas bailaban, ellas asían el amor con ropa.

Hasta que de repente en un movimiento en el que Twilight inclino a Pinkie se besaron, no por error fue porque ambas querían hacerlo. Twilight miro a los ojos a Pinkie buscando alguna señal de negación o de arrepentimiento, pero no la encontró.

Se recostaron en el suelo del cuarto, besándose apasionadamente, y cuando el _"amigo" _de Twilight se despertó, Pinkie no se horrorizo, y Twilight no se avergonzó, porque eran perfectas la una para la otra.

Twilight se recostó en el suelo, dándole a Pinkie una mejor vista de su _"amigo" _el cual estaba muy animado, -Puedo jugar con el?- Le pregunto Pinkie con visible picares en su voz, -Con gusto- le respondió Twilight. Tantos años de comer piruletas (entre otros dulces que consistían en lamer, chupar, y saborear) darían sus frutos ahora.

Los gemidos de Twilight de placer y más, eran la prueba irrefutable de su habilidad, -Pinkie, mas, Pinkie, MAS!- grito Twilight, antes de liberar su carga en su boca. Twilight se quedó ahí tirada... suspirando de placer... mientras que Pinkie, se quedó ahí sentada, con toda la carga de Twilight en su boca...

Era muy espesa y pegajosa, fue muy difícil tragarlo, pero lo logro.

Fue hasta después que Pinkie se dio cuenta que Twilight, la avía estado viendo todo este tiempo, -Sabe a...? Galleta salada-, fue en ese momento que Twilight se aventó sobre ella, derribándola en el piso.

Tomo su vestido rojo y lo desgarro, dejando caer los retazos en el suelo, -No¡ Me gustaba mucho-, le grito Pinkie volteándose para tomar algunos trozos, y en ese momento Twilight se introdujo en ella de repente. -Ah!... Twilight-, le dijo Pinkie llorando por el dolor, -Pinkie lo siento pero... no pude resistirme... prometo recompensarte De acuerdo?- le dijo Twilight mientras besaba su crin.

Cada embestida dolía mucho, y las lágrimas y suplicas de que fuera más despacio no eran escuchadas, porque el razonamiento de Twilight avía desaparecido. -Lo siento... Pinkie... pero mis caderas se mueven solas!- le grito Twilight, mientras la penetraba fuertemente.

El final se acercaba, Twilight sabía que debía preguntarle si podía venirse dentro, pero no quiso hacerlo, ella solo lo hiso. -No Twilight, no te vengas dentro!-, le grito Pinkie pero fue en vano, ya que sintió aquel liquido tibio llenándola, Twilight lentamente se retiró de Pinkie, dejando salir su esencia de ella.

Twilight y Pinkie se encontraban descansado en la habitación de Pinkie, después de limpiar y bañarse se sentían muy cansadas, como para hacer algo más. Un silencio se había establecido, Twilight sentía que Pinkie estaba enojada con ella por haber sido tan ruda con ella. -Lamento mucho haberme... comportado así contigo, Pinkie- Dijo Twilight rompiendo el silencio, -Tranquila, solamente estoy mus cansada... ahora-, dijo Pinkie bostezando.

-Que te gustaría hacer mañana?- le pregunto Twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro, -Que tal si vamos al lago-, le dijo Pinkie, -Me suena bien-, dijo Twilight atrayendo más asía a ella a la poni rosa. Pero antes de quedarse dómida, apago el fonógrafo, que repetía como 28 vez la misma canción, rodeo con su casco a su amante y sonrió;

_**"Uno y no dos, para que sepas lo que siento, sentir la fricción de nuestros cuerpos..."**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Este es el segundo capítulo de mi serie de one-shot, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y se tomaron el tiempo de leer, será hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
